Outside
by lpbowders
Summary: I had 45 minutes to write and publish this one shot! Inspired by the spoiler today giving us AW girls the word outside and sending that side of the fandom into meltdown! I don't own The Good Wife. If I did, we would see this played out every damn week. For the twitter AW girls :)


All she could hear was the sound of his breath in her ear. Everything else was muffled. The wind was quite strong and it was somehow dulling everything around her. Her senses were feeling, tasting, hearing, and seeing only him. She tried to object, some common sense trying hard to make its way out but it was a weak attempt to stop him. She honestly wanted this. Will had awakened something in her that she didn't realise was there, certainly it hadn't been there during her relationship with Peter. She was turned on by the danger, by the risk of getting caught. They had discovered this by accident. One afternoon she had been sitting in Will's office, going over a case and she'd needed to blow her nose. She went to get a tissue from his bathroom and he had followed her in and shut the door putting a finger to her lips when she objected and unzipping her jacket, kissing her breasts. The fact that they were doing this in his office, during the day, with people coming and going and Diane in her office should have freaked her out but instead it made her wet. It made the tingle she felt with every brush of Will's mouth over her nipples intensify and when she got down on her knees and sucked his full length into her mouth and down her throat she felt completely euphoric.

When she shared that discovery with Will, he had told her how much he loved it and loved her loving it too and so they had been taking more and more risks, increasing the stakes and getting off on it together. It had led them here. To the veranda of the function room where they were attending a fundraiser. Lockhart/Gardner had bought a table and her and Will were attending along with Diane and some key clients. They hadn't planned it which only added to the pleasure. She had dressed as provocatively as the occasion allowed. She had dressed for him. By now she knew exactly what he liked to see her wearing and she had chosen every last detail to please him, even down to the diamond earrings that hung from her delicate ear lobes. When she had walked in, she searched for him and when they locked eyes she knew her effort had been worth it. She had stood still, her hand held up to her throat, twisting the diamond necklace she wore around her fingers, allowing him to drink her in. His eyes had lingered on the split of her crimson dress and she had moved her leg just slightly to allow the lace top of her hold up to show. She had watched with satisfaction as his eyes fluttered closed and his throat moved as he swallowed hard. The rest of the evening had been spent schmoozing the clients, sharing the odd joke and briefly touching whenever they could. His hand on her lower back as they found their table, her leg touching his as they sat at the table making polite conversation. Finally, his lips so close to her ear as he whispered his desires, "Follow me now. I need to fuck you hard in that dress, I don't care where we are and who's here. You're mine and I will have you." His words thrilling her more than she ever thought possible.

Now she was outside in the late Chicago autumn, her dress hitched up around her waist, her legs wrapped around Will's body, his hands on her thighs holding her in place, his cock filling her up, making her breathless with every thrust. She was wanton in her desire for him and he for her. The doors they had closed behind them only 5 metres away. All the attendees of the fundraiser just the other side of them. And all it did was make her wetter, make her want him more. She shouted out "Don't move, just stay there, don't move baby." They were words he had heard before and he smiled knowingly. "Oh baby, I'm touching you just right aren't I? You love my big cock pressed just there don't you?" and on the word there he thrust into her a bit further and she could feel every nerve ending in her body fray. "Will, don't move now, I'm coming, Will, Oh Fuck! Will." She let herself go and was vaguely aware that he had too. She could see stars, her orgasm was that intense. She found his mouth with hers and they tried to kiss through their climaxes, it was clumsy and their teeth clashed and her lip got cut. The metallic taste of her blood in Will's mouth intensifying his orgasm. Finally it was over. Her breath was ragged, her lip bleeding, her legs still wrapped around Will's body. Suddenly her senses returned to her. She became aware that she was cold. She became aware that she was bleeding and she became aware that the door behind Will was opening.


End file.
